Cheepskipper's Floats N' Boats
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cheepskipper runs a rather unique shop in Seaside Hill selling floats and boats to the tourists and locals that frequent the shoreline. Getting help from the Huckit Crabs, Cheepskipper is set on selling every float and boat he can. But being a fish, things can be quite complicating, and that's something that Cheepskipper doesn't like...
1. Chapter 1

**Cheepskipper's Floats N' Boats**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Like I stated before in that other certain story, I like both Mummipokey and Cheepskipper. Both of these two bosses are so neglected, and it only feels fare that I give them some tribute considering that I use Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, King Bob-omb, and Goomboss. This is somewhat more special, since these two bosses only appeared one time only and don't even get acknowledged like the previous four do. Anyway, this fanfic will focus on the Cheepskipper, and I also wanted to do another Seaside Hill shop fanfic, but with something else in mind beyond food. So that said, enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Cheepskipper and Mummipokey looked at the giant pool of sea water before them, with tropical grass surrounding it as the ocean was several miles to the south, large checkerboard mountains to the north, and the other stands all to the east, with Mummipokey's Artifact Base being just above Cheepskipper's Floats N' Boast.

"Well, I guess we really owe the Bully Business Bureau thanks," Cheepskipper commented to Mummipokey as he looked at him. "Lord knows that Chief Chilly came through for us."

Mummipokkey nodded his head. "Well he is the head of a Bureau. I figure that he has the know hows of how to construct." He then headed towards the stone staircase leading up. "Well, good luck with your boat shop, Cheepskipper. I'm heading back to my artifact base."

Cheepskipper waved goodbye with his short, right purple fin. "Take care, Mummipokey! Be sure to tell your customers about my place!" He then turned around, chuckling as he attempted to rub his fins together, but simply forgot about it as he looked at the large pool. "Now... to construct some boats!" He then frowned as he widened his eyes, thinking. "But how...?"

A few minutes later, Cheepskipper had some help from several red colored Huckit Crabs in constructing the boats and floats for Cheepskipper to sell, with Cheepskipper allowing the Huckit Crabs to hang around the boat shop, with a couple of Urchins and Bulbers appearing in the pool of seawater, revealing themselves to Cheepskipper and the Hucket Crabs. What could possible go wrong from this?


	2. Chapter 2

Cheepskipper was sitting at the front of his Floats N' Boats shop, with two Huckit Crabs playing with a bright beach ball on the grass before him as he sighed, noting that it's been a while since he saw anyone. One lone female Huckit walked up to Cheepskipper, who glanced at her as he sighed.

"We haven't had a single customer yet." Cheepskipper moaned as he opened his eyes, shaking his head. "I guess the other stands must really attract them."

The female Huckit Crab rubbed her head with her only claw. "Well, to be fair, all the other stands are for food, and in the case of Mummipokey, antiques."

Cheepskipper sighed as he turned over to the female Huckit Crab. "I guess you make a good point. But maybe if I could get the word out on advertising..." He then murmured as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, turning back to the female Huckit Crab. "Say, what's your name anyway, kid?"

The female Huckit Crab giggled as she opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm Hucky." She admitted cutely.

"...A Huckit Crab named Hucky." Cheepskipper muttered in disbelief as he rolled his eyes. "The author really has no creativity flowing in his bones."

A yellow duck float then fell on top of Cheepskipper, making Hucky the female Huckit Crab giggle as Cheepskipper sighed in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheepskipper and his new partner Hucky the female Huckit Crab were waiting for at least one customer to show up at the boats shop. Luckily, fortune finally smiled down upon them, as a penguin like Cooligan slid by, curious as to what kinds of floats the shop offered.

"Hello, you strange loking penguin!" Cheepskipper bodly exclaimed. "Welcome to my Floats N' Boats!"

The Cooligan and Hucky looked at Cheepskipper oddly, who blinked as he glanced at Hucky.

"Mr. Cheepskipper, sir, that's a Cooligan." Hucky confirmed as she pinced her claw.

Cheepskipper chuckled nervously as he closed his eyes. "Heh, I knew that." Shaking his head, he turned back to the Cooligan. "ANyway, care for a float or a boat, sir?"

The Cooligan nodded his head as he pointed at the yellow duck based float. Noticing this, Cheepskipper fired water at the float with his mouth, bringing it down as Hucky handed it to the Cooligan.

"That will be ten dollars, please." Cheepskipper stated, being awarded with exactly ten green dollar bills as the Cooligan skidded away with his new duck float on top of him. He chuckled as he then turned to Hucky, nodding his head. "This went better than expected!


	4. Chapter 4

Cheepskipper was waiting for more customers as Hucky was playing around in a small, yellow banana float.

"Golly, mister Cheepskipper! We haven't had any customers in quite a while!" Hucky exclaimed as she blinked.

Cheepskipper sighed as he turned to Hucky, shaking his head. "Patience is a virtue, Hucky. We'll get a customer soon. I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, a giant blue fishing boat landed on him, squashing the giant purple fish. Hucky gasped as Cheepskipper squeezed out, panting as he shook his head.

"All right, that was not what I had in mind," Cheepskipper stated as he let out a loud gasp of air, with Hucky and several other Huckit Crabs trying to help him get out.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"That Cheepskipper is pretty cheap for a skipper. No wonder he barely gets any customers, his boat shop can barely stay afloat! Ha!"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Cheepskipper watched in annoyance as a couple of Bulbers taking nibbles out of the floats as he growled, squirting water at them in an attempt to make them go away, with Hucky, his female Huckit Crab assistant, watching right next to him on top of the wooden counter.

"Those fish with the bulbs really are fond of biting, aren't they?" Hucky commented as she blinked.

Cheepskipper sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "Yeah. These nasty pests just love to gobble up anything that comes within their view. After all, they mostly live in the deep."

"And what better way to get rid of them than to use some of my potent electricity from my power plant!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he hovered over the Floats N' Boats shop.

Cheepskipper growled as he snarled at Lakithunder. "Go back to playing with your electricity, cloud boy! I got bigger fish to fry!" He then jumped into the giant pond to fend off the Bulbers.

Lakithunder and Hucky glanced at each other and shrugged as they watched Cheepskipper body slam onto the Bulbers, forcing them to go deeper within the pond.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheepskipper watched as the waves in the pool were getting considerably bigger. He murmured as he turned to Hucky, who simply shook her head in response.

"Something is in those waves." Cheepskipper commented as he turned around to face it, puffing up his cheeks. "I'm going in to check it out. Hold tight."

Taking a deep breath, Cheepskipper jumped into the lake, going against the waves as several of the boats were being shaken as a result. Hucky gasped as Cheepskipper dove deep into the pool, to see a strange yellowish device at the bottom, blinking. Upon slamming into it with a body slam, the entire pool shook, causing the boats and floats to all fall into the water, with Cheepskipper looking up in annoyance to see that he was now trapped.

"Damn it, not again..." Cheepskipper growled as he was then forced to look for a way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Cheepskipper sighed as he waited for customers to show up. He was rather peeved that his shop was the least popular of all the stores in Seaside Hill, but he was comforted by Hucky, his female Huckit Crab assistant.

"Maybe I should go advertise my boats shop," Cheepskipper muttered as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It seems to not have the advantage of attracting tourists like all the other shops."

Hucky raised her right claw. "Well, fret not Cheepy! I'm sure if you just keep trying, good luck will shine down upon you!"

"Such as..." Cheepskipper murmured as he turned to Hucky, his eyes narrowed as he was clearly exhausted.

Hucky chuckled nervously as she was trying to find an excuse to make Cheepskipper feel better. "Well... when people feel the need to go out towards the sea, they'll have to come to your shop to get the much needed boat equipment!"

Cheepskipper groaned as he fell on his back, with Hucky trying to get him back on his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Cheepskipper sighed as there still was barely anyone there. Hucky was doing her best to make Cheepskipper feel better.

"Cheer up, Skip. I'm sure there's someone who's genuinely interested in your boats," Hucky told Cheepskipper.

Cheepskipper grunted as he turned to Hucky. "Oh, I'm not so sure. I mean, I barely get any customers as it is. Who's to say I would get any?"

They then heard a loud roar, turning around to see the Rhedosaurus rise from 20,000 fathoms, attacking the boats hanging above the lake. The Cheepskipper gawked as Hucky gasped, with the Rhedosaurus attacking the boats and ripping them to shreds.

"That monster... isn't that thing related to Godzilla?" Hucky exclaimed in shock, moving her claw about.

Cheepskipper bounced about. "No, but he did influence him... though needless to say, I would have never imagined that this guy would pop up here..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, looking down. "Between not getting any costumers and the friggin' Rhedosaurus attacking my boats, I feel like I'm leaving a world of untold tomorrows for a world of countless yesterdays..."


	9. Chapter 9

Cheepskipper was trying his best to convince various tourists to buy his boats and floats, barely selling any to begin with. Hucky the female Huckit Crab was doing her best to try and attract customers, but no one would bother to come.

"Absolutely disgusting!" Cheepskipper growled as he bounced in rage. "These stupid people keep blatantly go right past us without even giving us a passing glance!"

"They do give us a passing glance." Hucky commented as she turned to Cheepskipper, moving her right claw about. "It's just that they don't bother to talk to us. It really stinks."

Cheepskipper puffed up as he began bouncing harder, causing the area to shake as the people passing by screamed, falling to the ground as Cheepskipper got his anger issues out of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheepskipper had Hucky the female Huckit Crab running the boats shop as he was testing some of the boats in the lake, to see if they would float perfectly. Toadette came over, humming innocently as she had her hands behind her back.

"Hey Mr. Cheepskipper!" Toadette called out as she waved, looking over the giant lake from the southern side, next to the shop on the east side. "Did you hear? There's a new burger joint at the Ocean Palace zone!"

"Ocean Palace?" Cheepskipper grumbled as he eyed Toadette oddly. "Isn't that just part of Seaside Hill?"

Toadette nodded as she clapped her hands together. "Yeah! But it's at the point right where the Seaside Hill Zone turns into the Ocean Palace! You gotta come and see!"

Cheepskipper murmured as he shook his head, watching Toadette skipping over to the western direction, while Hucky was able to sell a few yellow colored Birdo based floats to a couple of pink colored, pig like Smeeches.


	11. Chapter 11

Cheepskipper was finally selling boats and floats after having failed for several long days, in turn thanks to his assistant Hucky giving out positive word of mouth. Vivian approached the shop as she had her hands on her face, pleasantly surprised by all the different floats and boats.

"Wow! There's a nice variety of boats here!" Vivian exclaimed as she gasped, spotting a float shaped like a donut, with it being colored brown all around and pink on the top, with rainbow sprinkles painted on. "And that looks yummy! How much is that?"

"Three dollars and sixty cents." Cheepskipper commented as he bounced towards the stand. "If you have the dough, then go on ahead and buy it!"

Vivian's stomach growled loudly, with Vivian blushing in embarrassment as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand. "Ehehehe... oh my... I'm getting hungry just thinking of dough..." Shaking her head, she gladly paid Cheepskipper as she took the donut float, wrapping it around her purple shadowy body as she giggled, heading to the north.

Hucky pinched her lone pincer as she turned to Cheepskipper. "That is one weird Shadow Siren." She admitted, blinking.

"No kidding." Cheepskipper replied as they continued selling their floats to the various different customers that came by.


	12. Chapter 12

Cheepskipper and Hucky watched as Pokemon's May from Generation 3 came up, wearing a ridiculous costume that looked like the pink colored cat Pokemon Skitty.

"Hey, you're May!" Hucky exclaimed as she pierced her claw a couple of times, bouncing in shock.

"Who is May? I am… **SKITTY WOMAN!**" May exclaimed triumphantly, posing as she proclaimed her profession, being dubbed 'Skitty Woman'. "I am the defender of all that is good and feline! I stand for Skitties, Skitties, and cute wittle Skitties!" She meowed like a Skitty afterwards.

Cheepskipper sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "Do you do this to everyone you meet?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Fear not, civilian!" May exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I am here to have a boat for me to sail across the seas!"

"So, you want a boat that fits your style, huh?" Cheepskipper stated as he bounced towards the lake, pushing a boat in the shape of a Liepard. "This boat is nice and sleek, with a sneaky cat theme to go along with your... feline tastes."

"Excellent!" May exclaimed as she held her hands together. "And how much does Skitty Woman have to pay for it?"

Cheepskipper and Hucky glanced at each other, then turned back to May.

"$1,295.31," Cheepskipper confirmed as he slowly moved his mouth.

May gasped as she slapped her hands on her face. "Whoa, you mean it amounts to _one thousand, two hundred, and ninety five dollars and thirty one cents!?_" She then fainted, her legs in the air as Cheepskipper and Hucky kept glancing at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Cheepskipper and Hucky watched as Waluigi was looking over the boats, rubbing his pointy chin with his right hand as he looked over the boats, murmuring to himself.

"Wah... these boats look good." Waluigi commented as he moved his hands about. "I'll take the metal one. I can paint it later."

"Excellent!" Cheepskipper exclaimed as he bounced over to Waluigi. "That will be five hundred and sixty seven dollars."

Waluigi eyed Cheepskipper cautiously as he folded his lanky arms together. "Wah, isn't that a bit too much for a boat?"

Cheepskipper growled as he glared at Waluigi. "Look, I'm needing as much cash as I can get. Just pay up, or get out. Besides you can manage to pay, you have a Motor Oil company and a taco stand."

"That's... a good point." Waluigi commented as he shrugged, handing Cheepskipper the large amount of money as he took the boat, dragging it on the land as Cheepskipper counted the money, with Hucky placing it away in the cash register.


	14. Chapter 14

Cheepskipper and Hucky watched as the Rhedosaurus was munching on the various Bulbers in the lake, accidentally rocking the giant boats as Silver The Hedgehog was cleaning up the various floats that started to look like they were fading in color.

"You know, I ought to go and teach that beast a lesson," Cheepskipper muttered to Hucky.

Hucky bounced about as she clamped her right pincer. "I wouldn't do that, Cheepskipper. What if it comes back and bites you in the butt, literally?" She replied, feeling concerned for Cheepskipper.

"I'll take my chance." Cheepskipper stated as he puffed up, charging right at the Rhedosaurus, who snatched him up instantly in his mouth. Cheepskipper screamed as he tried getting out of the Rhedosaurus's mouth, with Hucky wincing as she felt bad.

Silver walked by to see the commotion, gawking as he placed his hands on his head. "Oh no! Rhedo, not again!" He pointed at the Rhedosaurus. "Let him go right now!"

The Rhedosaurus groaned as he rolled his eyes, barfing up Cheepskipper on the dock of a nearby boat. Cheepskipper panted as he tried to remain calm, having seen his pathetic, meager life flash before his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Cheepskipper finished selling boats and floats to the various dinosaur like Pupdozers as Hucky came back, having taken a brief journey to the Ocean Palace.

"Hey Cheeps, did you ever try out Clawgrip's salty sea burgers?" Hucky asked as she clamped her claw, being pretty happy. "It's pretty tasty! It was a tasty burger!"

Cheepskipper murmured as he eyed Hucky. "What do you mean, Hucky?" He growled, obviously wary of Hucky's joyful behavior.

"I mean, did you try out their burger at the Ocean Palace?" Hucky remarked as she bounced about. "It's really good! Its salty flavor reminds me of you!"

Cheepskipper winced as he eyed Hucky. "You know, you're starting to sound dense. Your mind is floating away. It has more air than the floats." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Hucky gasped in shock as she smacked Cheepskipper across the face. "Shame on you, Cheeps! Way to be jerkish!" She sniffled as she retreated into her shell, with Cheepskipper shrugging as he waited for more customers to come by.


	16. Chapter 16

Cheepskipper sold various duck based floats to several Cooligans as Hucky watched, having placed a small yellow float around the top of her red shell.

"Wow, we got more success than usual!" Hucky exclaimed as she bounced about. "That's a pretty good deal!"

"It sure is," Cheepskipper chuckled as he turned to Hucky. "That pink mushroom girl really knows how to get the word out."

"Definitely!" Hucky exclaimed as she opened her eyes. "By the way, those street lights Lakithunder installed around the lake here was a good idea! It really makes the shop stand out during the night!"

"Absolutely. It's why I'm able to open later." Cheepskipper chuckled as he bounced towards the lake, looking at it as he sighed. "Now if only we had a new, extra third member to help handle the night shift..."


	17. Chapter 17

Night time at Seaside Hill. Hucky waited at the Seaside Hill train station as Chuffy the train arrived, with Cheepskipper bouncing out of the main train car.

"Thanks for the ride, OKC," Cheepskipper stated as he turned around, bouncing goodbye. "I quite enjoyed it."

Old King Coal spoke from inside the boiler of Chuffy. "No problem. Thanks for the boat." Chuffy then headed through the tunnel, with a boat attached to the back of the second car.

Hucky was quite shocked as she watched Cheepskipper bounce on over to her. "Wow. You let him have a boat for free?"

Cheepskipper chuckled as he faced Hucky. "Well, I get free rides on his train now. That boat I let him have is going to help allow more people to ride on his train, so to speak."

"Wow..." Hucky stated in disbelief, the two heading back to the boat stand, to see Toadette handling the shop for them temporarily.

"Hucky said it was all right for me to fill in your spot while you were gone." Toadette stated as she giggled, wearing a yellow tube around her small body.

Cheepskipper glanced at Hucky as she shrugged with her lone claw. Cheepskipper sighed as he pardoned Toadette away from the stand, resuming business.


	18. Chapter 18

Cheepskipper and Hucky the Huckit Crab came back to their boats shop as they saw several Biddybuds looking for floats to buy, a huge line of them standing before the stand.

"Wow, we're definitely getting much more customers than usual!" Hucky exclaimed as she pierced her claw. "I wonder why?"

"Probably that Toadette kid who keeps advertising the boat shop." Cheepskipper stated with a chuckle. "I have to say, I appreciate it. It gets us more business."

One of the Biddybuds tried to place the yellow float on them, but it popped a hole, causing it to go soaring across the sky as the air blew out of it, with the Biddybud being blown with it. Cheepskipper and Hucky glanced at each other as they both sighed, with the Biddybud being high in the sky, before finally falling into the lake below.

"Well, that just happened." Cheepskipper told Hucky as he headed to the back of the stand.

"What an ingdoodle." Hucky commented as she followed Cheepskipper closely behind.


End file.
